


don't go sharing your devotion (lay all your love on me)

by emjee (MerryHeart)



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Hotel Sex, I promise it is roleplay only these two are incredibly secure in their affection, M/M, Rough Kissing, Undercover, jealousy roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:41:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27946964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerryHeart/pseuds/emjee
Summary: In which it's Nicky's turn to be the undercover honeypot, and he's jealous of his own alter ego.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 88
Kudos: 1141





	don't go sharing your devotion (lay all your love on me)

**Author's Note:**

> I owe the idea for this fic entirely to [this post](https://unstatedmartini.tumblr.com/post/636773043844349952/nicky-has-a-sexy-alter-ego-named-lorenzo-for) and various comments and tags on it.

Nile knocks on the door that connects her and Andy’s suite to Joe and Nicky’s, and opens it once she hears Joe’s muffled “Come in!”

“Do you mind if I get ready in here?” she asks, holding up her makeup case by way of explanation.

“Be our guest,” Joe says. He’s sitting up against the headboard with his hands behind his head. “You can share the bathroom with Nicky.”

“Fuck off,” Nicky says, head bent as he rifles through one of the suitcases. “Sorry Nile, not you.” He is wearing the tightest jeans Nile’s ever seen him in, and no shirt.

“I can…” Nile starts, gesturing vaguely over her shoulder to indicate she can use the mirror in her suite. It’s just that it’s been so long since she’s gotten ready to go out with other people, even if this mission is a far cry from going to bars with her friends. (She keeps telling herself not to call it a _gala heist_ , because there’s no gala involved, just a very exclusive nightclub, but come on, who didn’t see _Ocean’s Eight_ and immediately want to rob the Met? She bets she can talk Joe into it, and he’ll talk Nicky into it, and Andy will agree because she’s down for that kind of chaos. But then, it doesn’t seem fair to run that kind of operation without Booker, who she’s sure would recognize at least one forgery in the place.)

“No no,” Joe insists. “Don’t mind him.”

“Is he in his usual bad mood?” Andy says over Nile’s shoulder. Her job tonight, like Joe’s, is to disappear for behind-the-scenes reasons, so she’s already ready, dressed head to toe in black. It’s Nile and Nicky who are on honeypot duty. Separately.

“Usual?” Nile asks, making room for Andy in the doorway.

“Fucking Lorenzo,” Nicky grumbles, finally extracting an article of clothing from the suitcase that turns out to be a t-shirt that, once he pulls it on, gives the jeans a run for their money as the tightest thing Nile’s ever seen him wear.

“Who’s Lorenzo?”

“Nicky’s alter ego for these sorts of things,” Joe explains. “We’ve used it on and off since, what, fourteenth century, Nicky?”

“Fifteenth,” Nicky says, “and don’t act like you don’t remember exactly when it started.”

“I told you it didn’t have to be you this time, Nicky,” Andy starts.

“No no, Joe did it last time. Fair is fair.”

“I’m still confused,” Nile says.

“Nicky _hates_ Lorenzo,” Andy says, a gleam in her eye and a smile playing at the corner of her mouth.

“Why?”

“Because Joe has a huge crush on him.”

Nicky sighs loudly.

“The way they tell it, they haven’t been jealous of other people since 1102,” Andy continues, “and yet Nicky’s managed to be jealous of his own alter ego.”

“I won’t stand for this,” Nicky protests over Andy and Joe’s combined laughter. “Come on, Nile, there are two sinks in the bathroom. You can do your makeup while I put a truly sickening amount of product in my hair.”

They head out half an hour later. Nile feels like a million bucks with her braids piled high on her head and her gold dress and her favorite red lipstick. Nicky cleans up remarkably well, especially for a man who seems to go out of his way to look as unremarkable as possible in his everyday life. He leads the way out of the hotel, leather jacket slung over one shoulder, and Nile immediately clocks Joe checking out his ass. Joe notices her noticing him; she winks, he grins.

This family is utterly ridiculous. She loves them so much.

*

It’s not actually the alter ego he’s into, Joe thinks as Nicky pushes him against the wall as soon as they stumble back into their hotel room around four A.M. It’s this.

“I am going to make you come so hard,” Nicky rasps, scrambling to undo the buttons of Joe’s shirt as he sucks kisses up the curve of his throat, “that the only name you can remember is mine.”

“Yes,” Joe breathes, reaching for the fly of Nicky’s jeans. (The last time he regularly wore pants this tight was sometime in the seventies, and even then only on vacation, but Joe has never forgotten what his ass looked like, and he never will. He did a lot of sketches.)

“And my name is?” Nicky grabs Joe’s wrists and presses them firmly against the wall, then presses the rest of Joe’s body with his own for good measure.

Joe feels a wave of warmth crash over him, heavy and satisfying. “Nicolò.” He barely resists turning his lover’s name into a moan. “Nicky, Nicky, darling—”

“That’s right.” Nicky worries an earlobe between his teeth and Joe feels like his bones have turned to molten gold. “I’m your Nicolò.”

“Always will be.”

“That’s right,” he repeats, then crushes his mouth to Joe’s. He lets go of Joe’s wrists in the process and Joe buries his hands in Nicky’s hair, clenching and unclenching his fingers so that the slick styling is completely ruined. It feels like every time their lips meet the kiss goes faster, God, Joe wants out of his clothes, wants Nicky out of his clothes, wants Nicky to suck fast-disappearing bruises all over his body, wants him to push Joe to his knees and look down at him through his lashes, lost to the pleasure Joe always gives him—

Then Nicky bites Joe’s lower lip and _pulls_ , and Joe can’t stop the groan that tears from his throat. Nicky pulls away just far enough to look Joe directly in the eyes, and then he says, “No more clothes,” and Joe nods and they start stripping each other down, hands constantly knocking together and elbows getting in the way, and neither of them care in the slightest.

It’s exactly because they’re so sure of each other that they get to have this, Joe thinks, as Nicky tugs him by the hand, none too gently, and pushes him onto the bed before climbing on top of him. Andy said that they way they tell it they haven’t been jealous since 1102, and she’s right, they do tell it that way, because it’s true. (Even then it was a very small thing, and very short lived, but the light that lit up in Nicky’s eyes when he saw the chance to show Joe exactly how little either of them had to worry is something Joe has never forgotten. He hasn’t forgotten the resulting orgasm either.)

“Do you want me?” Nicky asks between more frenzied kisses.

“So badly.”

“How badly?”

Joe rolls his hips as insistently as he can. “More than I’ve wanted anything in my life.” It’s true, in its way; his body has never longed for anyone as much as it longs for Nicky, his soul has never cried out for another person the way it cries out for Nicky. What allows him to keep longing and crying out is the knowledge, constant and indisputable, that Nicky is equally desperate for him. Joe is as sure of it as he’s been of anything in his life, but it’s satisfying on a bone-deep level to have a night like this as further evidence.

“I know you do,” Nicky assures him, kissing his way down Joe’s body, “as sure as I know I have a mind or a soul.” He slides off the bed and kneels between Joe’s legs. “You’re not going to come, yet.” The tip of his tongue darts out to flick against the head of Joe’s cock, and Joe moans into his fist. “I’m going to stay down here for a while, and then you’re going to do the same for me.”

“ _Yes_.”

“And once you’ve seen to me, maybe I’ll let you come down my throat.”

“Nicolò—” He’s gasping now, he can’t help himself. “Nicolò, you’re so good to me.”

Nicky pulls off long enough to say, “And you to me, my love.”

*

In the adjoining suite, Andy is raiding the minibar.

“I should have warned you they get like this,” she says, offering Nile a small bottle of whiskey. Nile accepts—why not, after all. It was a successful night, they got good information, and maybe if she drinks until the sun comes up she’ll forget that she can hear Joe and Nicky fucking in the next room over.

“I’m not exactly surprised,” Nile says. “I mean, it’s been a year.”

“It’s the Lorenzo thing specifically.” Andy downs a mini bottle of vodka in one go and reaches for a second one. “We only use it about once every century or so, and somehow that’s always enough time for me to forget how loud they are after.”

“Don’t worry about it. Nice to know people can still like each other even after centuries on centuries. And I don’t just mean…” She rolls her eyes toward their too-thin shared wall. 

Andy raises her bottle to clink against Nile’s. “Yeah. Nice to be reminded.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I'd love to hear from you in the comment or on tumblr, where I am also @emjee.


End file.
